onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Swordsmen
A swordsman is a person versed in the art of the sword. The root of the English word "swordsman" follows from the word gladiator, a Roman term for the professional fighters who fought against each other and a variety of other foes for the entertainment of spectators. The word gladiator itself comes from the Roman word gladius, meaning "a sword". Swordsmen in One Piece Nearly every crew/organization has a swordsman within it. A skilled swordsman is a valuable asset to a crew, and swordsmen are often found in positions of high respect, such as a first mate. It was stated by Brook that there were different type of swordsmen, though the two he named were "speed types", and "power types." While Brook describes himself as a "speed type", he states that swordsmen like Zoro and Ryuuma as "power type." The swordsman of the Straw Hat crew is Roronoa Zoro, who aspires to be the greatest swordsman in the world. Currently, the most powerful swordsman in the world is Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk, so Zoro will have to beat him, as well as every other swordsman in his way. In the One Piece World, swordsmen can channel their energy through their swords and bodies, with a number of applications: * Lifting heavy objects or moving and reacting at impossible speeds; the latter is not to be confused with Super-Human Speed. * Cutting substances that are harder than the sword itself, such as certain types of stone or even steel. The substance usually splits apart a few moments after being cut. * Transferring the force of a cut over a distance by swinging the sword at high speed, creating a "blade" of compressed air; or by simply creating strong winds with sword blows. This is known as a [[Flying Slash|'Flying Slash' attack]]. * Cutting objects that are thicker than the length of the sword, such as buildings or ships. Known Swordsmen Swordsmen * Roronoa Zoro (Three Swords Style) * Dracule Mihawk (Kokutou Yoru & Kogatana) * Gol D. Roger * Kuina (Wadō Ichimonji) * Vista (Two Swords Style) * Koshiro * Shanks (Sabre) * Cabaji (Carnival Tricks) * Johnny * Yosaku * Hatchan (Six Swords Style) * Arlong (Kiribachi) * Genzo * Tashigi (Shigure) * Ippon-Matsu (Sword-shop owner) * Pell * Dorry * Chaka * Sarquiss (Big-Knife) * Pickles * Bogart * T-Bone (Ship Cutter) * Wanze (Ramen Kenpō Ura Hiden: Men-Kiri Doku Bōchō) * Kaku (Four Swords Style) * Coby * Helmeppo (Two kukri) * Brook (Fencing Style) * Ryuuma (Fencing Style) * Lola * Jigorou (Three Swords Style) * Shiki (Outou and Kogarashi; used as prosthetic legs) * Doctor Indigo (supported with Chemical Juggling) * Trafalgar Law (Nodachi) * X. Drake * Silvers Rayleigh * Shiliew * Momonga (Supported with Rokushiki) * Onigumo (Eight Swords Style) * Strawberry * Doberman * Yamakaji * John Giant * Komir * Kaiseruhige * Doma * Makugai (electrical sword) * Squardo (giant sword) * Thatch * Atmos * Fossa (flaming sword) * Haruta * Blenheim * Oars Jr. * Elmy * Ramba * A.O * Delacuaji * Bizarre * Islewan * Karma * Palms Anime Only * Golass * Pin Joker * Heaby * Saga * Touma * Bismarck * Sharinguru (in lieu of his Devil Fruit powers) * Yukimura Using Swords or Other Bladed Weapons to Form Unique Weapons * Morgan (Axe-head; used as a prosthetic hand) * Kuro (Cat Claws) * Buggy (Knives aided by the Bara Bara no Mi) * Ohm (Milky Dial equipped sword) * Spandam (Funkfreed; Devil Fruit weapon) * Gekko Moriah (Giant pair of scissors; can be separated and used as two swords) * Killer (Spinning Scythes) * Sentoumaru (Broad-axe) * Blue Gorillas (Broad-axe) * Hannyabal (Kessui; naginata) * Shiki (Outou and Kogarashi; used as prosthetic legs, after his escape from Impel Down) * Whitebeard (bisento) By Devil Fruit Power * Daz Bones (Supa Supa no Mi; he does not consider himself as one) * Aokiji (Ice Sabre) * Nightmare Luffy (Kage Kage no Mi-powered form) * Kizaru (Ama no Murakumo) * Inazuma (Choki Choki no Mi) Site Navigation Category:Occupations * *